El cielo no entiende
by dalloway
Summary: ****Ya esta el CAP 5*** Bueno... y ahora que pongo? Alguien penso que podria ser posible el amor entre ellos??? En este songfic todo es posible,...pero... no sera tan facil. Realmente soy mala para los summarys, es mi primer fic, decidme que os parece.
1. El cielo no entiende

"¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón..." 

_Te espero donde siempre, no me falles. Te necesito._

_Ahora y siempre._

Releyó la nota una vez más, sentada en la cama de su habitación. En la habitación reinaba el silencio, sus compañeras ya dormían. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche y el la esperaba. Eso la hacia tan feliz, y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal, el precio que debía pagar por estar con él era muy alto ¿quizás demasiado?. 

El ya iba camino de la biblioteca, que quedaba algo lejos de su habitación. Pensaba en ella, todo el día vivía esperando ese momento, todo el día era un juego, interpretaba un papel y lo hacia tan bien que nadie hubiera sospechado. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo, ya faltaba poco. Le había costado reconocerlo. El enamorado y eso no era todo. Él enamorado de … ella.

"El cielo no entiende de este amor,  
y no nos conocerá el perdón,  
ya no me importa que dirán..."

Ya había llegado a su destino pero no había rastro de ella. Debía haberse dado prisa. Daba igual, prefería esperarla, así que se recostó en uno de los estantes de la fría biblioteca, aunque ya no lo era tanto desde sus continuos encuentros. Se pasó una de sus finas manos alborotando un poco su cabello y cerró los ojos imaginándola.

Cogió su túnica rápidamente al tiempo que cerraba sigilosamente la puerta de su dormitorio para no despertar a sus compañeras (si ellas llegaran a saber algún día de sus escapadas nocturnas…) Guardo la nota que le había pasado aquella tarde en uno de sus bolsillos y cruzo rápidamente la sala común. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, se sentía mal pero no dudaba de sus sentimientos. Al menos ahora no.

"No doy lo que tengo por saber  
de que lado late el corazón,  
me basta con ser su otra mitad... " 

Apenas se veía pero había echo ese camino muchas veces y ya ni siquiera prestaba atención, ni siquiera vio al chico sentado en uno de los sillones de esa sala. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella sombra que hacia algunas noches no podía dormir ni de cómo recogió la nota que cayo de su túnica.

Ya había llegado y paro en seco. Le faltaba la respiración aunque era corto el trayecto hasta al biblioteca, estaba exhausta. El la vio, se levanto con una dulce sonrisa y clavando la mirada en sus ojos se acercó lentamente. Las palabras sobraban ¿cómo habían llegado a entenderse con la mirada? Quien sabe, a lo mejor siempre lo habían hecho, pero las supuestas normas les cegaban y no les dejaban ver lo cerca que estaban.

"¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón" 

Su corazón retumbaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts y sus respiraciones se acercaban, podían sentirse el uno al otro. Le ofreció su mano que la chica cogió sin dudarlo un instante y con un ligero movimiento la atraejo hacia el rodeándola por la cintura, con sus labios a escasa distancia. Se besaron, un beso que en principio solo rozó sus labios pero que se fue volviendo más apasionado, se deseaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con furia para ver quien dominaba aquel beso, sus cuerpos se unían, sus manos jugaban, las de el con la cintura de ella por debajo de su túnica, rozándole la piel, las de ella acariciando su cara y sus dedos resbalaban entre su cabello revolviéndoselo. A el le encantaba que ella le revolviera así el cabello. La respiración les faltaba, se separaron un poco y el chico comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos en su mejilla, su cuello, … mientras sus manos no paraban de explorar el cuerpo de la chica igual que hacia ella con el. La ropa les sobraba, solo era otra barrera en su relación.

De repente , un ruido rompió la excitación de ambos. Ella se giro con miedo, y oyó como unos pasos se alejaban de allí a toda prisa. Algo se quebró en el interior de Hermione.

- ¿Lo has oído Draco? ¿Era …era… el, …verdad?- dijo balbuceando las palabras que s duras penas salían de sus labios. Sus ojos se empezaban a empañar.

- Mione, este momento tenía que llegar: tendrá que comprender, tendrá que aceptarlo.

- Pero…

- Tienes que hablar con él y explicárselo, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Yo no puedo quedarme contigo ahora. Debes solucionarlo tú, total se hubiera enterado mañana de igual forma. Debo ir a prepáralo todo. Además lo que tengo que hacer tampoco es fácil, pero te quiero, ahora y siempre, y eso es lo que importa ¿no?. Te veré en una hora ¿no te olvidaras, verdad?-. Le dio un beso en los labios, un suave beso de despedida

Apenas reaccionó ante aquel beso, pensaba en la persona que los había visto. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco le había dicho ya no estaba allí y solo se dijo en voz baja: - ten cuidado- más para ella misma que para Draco porque el ya no podía oírle. Se volvió cabizbaja y reemprendió el rumbo hacia su sala común, tenia que hablar con él, tendría que haber hablado con él mucho antes pero no quería perderle. Todo estaba oscuro, pero le vio claramente como si ya hubiera salido el sol.

"Quien tiene respuestas no soy yo,  
dejad que él me vea como soy,  
mi escudo es tan sólo la verdad."

Encendió algunas de las luces de la sala común. Allí estaba él, en le mismo sillón que antes solo que ahora ella si notó su presencia. Sostenía entre las mano el papel que se había escapado de su túnica y sus ojos que en otros tiempos regalaban ilusión, ahora tenían un color apagado. Si los ojos eran el espejo del alma ella había matado el brillo de sus ojos, había matado su alma. 

Mientras se acercaba a él, lejos de allí una amenaza cobraba forma. 

Draco se estaba enfrentando a lo único que realmente odiaba en el mundo ya que ahora que había aprendido a amar, también podía decir que sabia lo que era odiar. Odiar su apellido.

- Desde el momento en que digas el si, te lo advierto Draco ya no serás mi hijo. Y no solo eso, si no estas con nosotros están contra nosostros.

- Yo jamás he estado con vosotros, padre. Jamás. Tu eres el único que has creído que alguna vez lo estuve. Yo solo estoy del lado de ella. Sea cual sea.

- Siempre fuiste un inútil hijo. Y ahora además eres débil y lo que es peor te has vuelto débil por una mujer, por una sangre suc…

Un puño voló hacia la cara de Lucius que no pudo esquivarlo, cayendo el suelo. Draco lo recogió del suelo, lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto en el aire. Ahora era mucho más fuerte que su padre, al menos físicamente, gracias al quidditch y no iba a sufrir por más tiempo las continuas humillaciones de aquel que se hacia llamar su padre.

Lo presiono contra una de las frías paredes de la mansión Malfoy

- No te vuelvas a dirigir a mi prometida de esa forma y escucha padre y escúchame bien porque solo lo diré esta vez. Solo has dicho algo coherente desde que te he conocido: has acertado, no soy tu hijo, no lo he sido nunca. Así que olvídame, olvídanos a los dos. Solo he venido hasta aquí porque antes de casarme e iniciar mi nueva vida quería arreglar mis asuntos pendientes. Quería acabar con esa marioneta que tu habías llamado hijo, con el antiguo Draco Malfoy.

"Hablar de derechos es soñar  
Aquí lo que pido está de más  
Y yo sólo busco libertad"

Mientras Draco aun sujetaba con rabia su cuello, Lucius le contesto con el poco aire que le quedaba:

- Te arrepentirás hijo y entonces volverás a mi y a nuestro señor. ¿Crees que ella te ama hijo? Ja, ja, ja (la risa de Lucius era odiosa a lo que Draco cada vez presionaba más su garganta). De verdad lo crees ¿no?- Draco apretó más el cuello de su padre. No podía contener la rabia, estaba cayendo en el juego se su padre, si seguía con eso llegaría tarde a su boda y la perdería. 

Lucius apenas podía respirar: -Ella te ha cegado, tu solo eres su… juguete. Ella solo quiere al idiota de Potter y tu te quedarás solo y volverás a mi, pero ya será tarde hijo, ya será tarde…

Draco sabía que todo aquello no era cierto, pero … No, no había dudas. Lo suyo era demasiado fuerte y Potter solo era parte del pasado. Hermione estaba ahora con él y eso era lo que importaba.

Lo soltó. Lucius cayo al suelo oyéndose un estruendoso golpe. Se tocó el cuello dolorido con ambas manos y miró a su hijo de reojo. Tomó aire y lentamente murmuro: 

- Esa boda no se celebrará, te lo aseguro Draco, no mientras yo…

- Adiós padre- dijo Draco sin volver la vista atrás dejando a su padre con su amenaza y desapareciéndose de aquel lugar para no volver ¿nunca? 

Hermione se acercó a él armándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y se arrodilló frente a el, pero no la miraba, estaba en una especie de trance. Le pasó la mano por su espeso cabello azabache y le obligó a mirarla pero con un gesto le aparto la mano y volvió a fijar su mirada al suelo. La chica no podría esconder sus lágrimas por mucho tiempo más.

- Harry… yo… no se decir. Yo… lo siento

- ¿Por qué Herms? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con el?

- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Harry. Tendría que haber tenido valor para afrontarlo pero no soy tan valiente como tú. Lo siento

- Y ya esta no – cruzo su mirada con la de ella. Estaba llorando, no podía soportarlo le desgarraba verlo llorar. El famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, jamás había llorado en estos largos 7 años en que lo habían compartido todo. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, habían compartido tantos silencios llenos de significado, pero ahora era distinto, ese silencio dolía en lo más profundo, así que Harry decidió romperlo:: - Es tan fácil para ti Herms, ¿verdad? Dices que lo sientes, y ya esta, todo vuelve a ser como antes, ¿no?. ¿crees que tu disculpa me sirve de algo? Tú me lo dijiste una vez, recuerdas Herms… "amar significa no decir nunca lo siento" ¿recuerdas?

- Harry, yo… - Hermione sentia que le faltaban las palabras por primera vez en su vida

- Yo si te amaba. Lo hubiera dado todo por ti, sin dudarlo, te hubiera seguido al fin del mundo. Eras más que mi novia Herms, eras mi propia vida

Hermione no solo no sabía que decir sino que solo podía dejar escapar aquellas lagrimas de amargura. Esto lo había provocado ella. Tenia al mejor chico del mundo a su lado y le había traicionado. 

En ese nuevo silencio, su mente viajó muy lejos de allí, recordó como y porque había empezado todo, como había conocido al verdadero Malfoy, no, más bien como había conocido al verdadero Draco.

"¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón..." 

Eso la estaba destrozando, no podía decirle a Harry que lo había engañado con Malfoy desde hacia tres meses y menos aun que no era una simple aventura. Y menos aun que mañana a estas horas ya seria su esposa. 

De repente una voz atormentada, como un susurro la saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos. 

- ¿Desde cuando, Herms?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Harry…

- Respondeme!!!!- dijo con una fuerza que nunca había empleado con Hermione, el siempre le hablaba dulcemente- ¿lo quieres?

- ¿Realmente quieres seguir con esto Harry? Solo nos vas a causar más dolor a ambos. Había conseguido secar sus lágrimas y había reunido un poco de valor para volverle a mirar y decirle: -Solo espero que algún día me perdones, necesito que me perdones. 

"El cielo algún día entenderá  
Que ser su mitad no basta  
También necesito su perdón" 

Hermione continuo: -Pero ahora me tengo que ir con el, me esta esperando

No podia más así que se levanto del suelo, bajo la mirada y solo dijo: 

-Adiós Harry

Pero algo la retuvo. Harry también se había levantado, la había cogido del brazo obligándola a pararse y atrayéndola hacia si. Le rodeaba con ambos brazos y entre la espalda de ella y su pecho no existía la distancia, ojala entre sus corazones tampoco. Su pecho respiraba agitadamente en contacto con el cuerpo de Hermione y a esta le recorrió un escalofrió estando cerca de Harry ¿porque aun sentía eso si estaba enamorada de Draco?

Harry hundió su cabeza en su cabello, aspiró su aroma y se acerco a su oído. Ella podía sentir su respiración y él noto como se erizaban los pelos de la nuca de la que era su chica, como temblaba. Le susurro: 

- No. Tienes razón, no quiero saberlo. No quiero saber si lo quieres. 

Ahora la obligo a girarse y teniendo a poca distancia, le levanto la barbilla. Sus miradas se perdían en el otro ahora que las lagrimas no les impedían esa conexión, pero ella no pudo aguantar la mirada ¿la culpa?. 

El aun la deseaba y aunque le había hecho mucho daño, tenía que intentarlo, jugaría su última carta. Ahora o nunca. 

- Herms, mejor dime ¿ya no me quieres? Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres. No te dejare ir con él hasta que no me lo digas, después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. 

Hermione agacho la vista. Por un lado Draco la estaba esperando, eran ya las 2:10, llegaba diez minutos tarde. Por otra los ojos de Harry…

"¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón..." 

N/A: Poz bueno, ya está!!! No me podía resistir a poner mis dos parejas favoritas en el fic, aunque es un poco triste, no? La canción es "El cielo no entiende" de OBK

No si os gustará pero es mi primer fic así que un poco de compasión y dejad reviews please!!!!!!!! 

20-3-03


	2. Everything I do

**_El cielo no entiende_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

- Ella vendrá

- Pero hijo, ya son las 2:10, tendría que haber llegado...

- ¡Es que no me ha oído! – dio el chico liberando toda la rabia que le habían enseñado a derrochar desde que era apenas un crío aunque había aprendido a controlarse, Hermione le había enseñado. Le vino su imagen a la cabeza y se calmo un poco, pero sus palabras aun resonaban en la pequeña habitación mientras que  el hombre que había ante él con  alzacuellos y  sotana negra dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Respiro profundamente pero seguía intranquilo: ¿Por qué no habría llegado aun? Las palabras de su padre volvían a su cabeza y parecían no querer marcharse: - "Ella te ha cegado, tu solo eres su… juguete. Ella solo quiere al idiota de Potter y tu te quedarás solo…" Malditas dudas, su padre había sembrado esas malditas dudas  ¿ella le quería, verdad?. Dejo escapar un  pequeño suspiro.

Hermione suspiro casi inconscientemente, mientras seguía inmóvil. Estaba tan cerca de Harry, tan cerca, y le pedía tan solo que le dijera que no le quería, como si fuera tan sencillo olvidar al que había sido su primer amor, su ¿único? amor. Levanto la vista con mucho esfuerzo y vio su reflejo en aquellos ojos esmeralda, podía ver tantos recuerdos en aquellos ojos ¿perdería todo eso ahora que Harry se lo volvía a ofrecer? Harry la miraba con esperanza, aun no la había perdido. La miro fijamente a los ojos obligándola a mantener la mirada.

**"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me**  
**Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"**

Se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello y su voz volvió a romper el silencio: -¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? Daba círculos en la pequeña capilla, que cada vez parecía más pequeña y sentía como se asfixiaba. A pesar de que entraba algo de aire por la ventana rota de aquella habitación, estaba sudando muchísimo, se había aflojado la corbata del traje y se desbrochado los primeros botones de aquella camisa blanca que en estos momentos por culpa del sudor se le ajustaba demasiado al cuerpo. Pensaba en ella, la quería tanto, lo daría todo por ella y ella lo sabia, le había entregado su corazón en cada uno de los momentos que compartieron.

**"Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide**

**Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"**

- Vamos Hermione, vamos- murmuraba para el mismo. El reverendo lo observaba desde un rincón de la oscura sala sin atreverse a preguntar de nuevo, así que dejaba que el chico rubio hablará en voz alta: -¿Qué te retiene Mione?, pero a lo mejor le ha ocurrido algo…¿Y si no esta bien?¿ Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

Unos pasos en el fondo de la sala interrumpieron su conversación, dejando paso a la esperanza en la mente de Draco. ¿Cómo había podido por un momento dudar de ella? ¿cómo había podido dudar de su amor?

**"There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you**

**Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you" **

Su corazón latía con fuerza por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, porque a partir de esa noche nada ni nadie los separaría. Se giro  rápidamente para verla pero…

Lo tendría que dejar aquí…

...Porque esta en el momento más interesante…..

……….¿de quien son los pasos que oye Draco?........ 

………¿será Hermione? ……………

………¿o Hermione se habrá quedado con Harry?.....

…Pero para que veais que no soy mala …. 

Se giro  rápidamente para verla pero…

- ¿Qué si le ha pasado algo malo? Depende que entiendas por malo, hijo ¿Malo para quien?- dijo una voz fría como el hielo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la esperanza y la ilusión se desvanecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Lo vio, la túnica tan elegante y cara, y esa expresión de superioridad, además  podía verle el cuello aun marcado por sus dedos. Intento contener su rabia:

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lucius? No recuerdo haberte invitado- dijo con algo de sarcasmo. De lago le tendrían que servir diecisiete años soportando el sarcasmos de su padre. No podía dejar que su padre se diera cuenta que le asaltaban las dudas sobre Hermione.

Se acerco lentamente hasta su hijo, hasta que estuvo a su altura, y quedaron a poca distancia.

- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk-  chasqueo la lengua y levanto un poco la barbilla de Draco, moviéndole la cabeza de un lado a otro: - ¿Desde cuando necesita un Malfoy una invitación?

El joven cogió fuertemente la muñeca de su padre y la aparto con desprecio de su barbilla. Pero la sonrisa de Lucius no se borraba de su rostro, más bien al contrario:

- Pero no te preocupes, no soy nada rencoroso, y para demostrártelo te voy a adelantar tu regalo de bodas. 

Draco sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro: 

- No quiero nada que venga de ti. No me interesa nada que venga de ti.

- Ni siquiera saber… ¿con quien esta Granger? …Perdón, …quiero decir ¿donde está?

Draco no sabía que decir, lo cierto es que para sus adentros deseaba saber donde se habría metido Hermione y porque no estaba allí con él como le prometió

El silencio de Draco, volvió a darle la palabra a su padre:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de la verdad? ¿O es que no confías en esa…?

Draco lo interrumpió:

- Yo no tengo miedo y menos de ti, te lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a Hermione confió ciegamente en ella, apostaría mi vida por ella porque confio en su lealtad, aunque no espero que tú lo entiendas.

-Yo de ti no apostaría Draco. Podrías perderlo todo en esa jugada. Pero esta bien, acepto la apuesta, como cofias tanto en su lealtad: tu lealtad por la suya. 

Draco no entendía bien a que se refería su padre con eso, pero su padre volvió a hablarle:

- Te lo mostraré, ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio crees que me voy a ir contigo, así sin más? A saber que me tienes preparado a la salida, eres demasiado cobarde para venir solo. Que lleve tu sangre no quiere decir que sea tan idiota como…

- Cállate Draco. He venido hasta aquí con las mejores intenciones-. Draco observo su sonrisa,  era más maliciosa que nunca ¿Lucius con buenas intenciones? ¿Acaso se había perdido algo? Observo atentamente cada movimiento de su padre y como este rebusco en su bolsillo y saco su varita. ¿Qué planeaba? Ya sabia él que todo era una trampa, él no había traído la suya, y si le atacaba, no podría defenderse…

- Ten, cogela- dijo Malfoy ofreciendosela. Así podrás defenderte si es una trampa… ¿no era eso lo que pensabas?.-  Draco estaba totalmente desconcertado, ahora definitivamente si que se había perdido algo. Pero la seguridad de Lucius era abrumadora. Jamás había visto a nadie tan arrogante y seguro, excepto tal vez a si mismo hacia unos años. Parecía que no tenia nada que perder ni que esconder y eso era realmente extraño en su padre.

¿Dónde estaba el truco? ¿Su padre ofreciéndole su varita y quedando desprotegido ante él?

- ¿A que esperas?. No tenemos todo el día- le dijo sin perder la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Dudo por un momento más pero cogio la varita, total no tenia nada que perder, ya pasaba más de media hora de las dos y Hermione…

- Esta bien. Yo he cumplido con mi parte. Ahora tu.

¿Como que ahora él? ¿A que ese refería exactamente? Recordó vagamente: "tu lealtad por la suya…" Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando noto como una mano le agarraba firmemente el hombro y sintió como  desparecían de allí, para aparecer en una pequeña sala, aunque muy cálida. Draco observo a su alrededor para averiguar donde estaba. El fuego ardía en la chimenea y unas pequeñas luces acababan de iluminar la sala. La decoración era antigua y destacaban los colores amarillo y escarlata, que lo cubrían todo. Esos colores ya los había visto antes, le eran muy familiares. Luego miro al suelo y vio algo agachándose inmediatamente a recogerlo

-  No te he dicho siempre que no cojas las cosas del suelo- dijo Lucius ironicamente, negando con la cabeza como si regañara a un niño pequeño. - Guárdala, no hace falta que se la des ahora, no creo que la necesite.

No había duda de que era de ella, la  había visto en muchas ocasiones a largo de siete años, ¿pero por que estaba allí?. Algo en su interior le hacia sentirse intranquilo. Lentamente la guardo en su bolsillo:

- Lucius no se que estoy haciendo aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que dime que estamos haciendo aquí y…

- Shhhh- le dijo su padre de inmediato. - Mis palabras no hacen falta, la situación habla por si misma, tan solo cállate y escucha y luego ya me dirás si aun quieres irte.

Draco no pensaba dejar la conversación ahí pero unas voces los interrumpieron, no estaban solos. Pudo ver a dos personas un chico y una chica muy cerca y una voz que rompió el silencio

- Solo dímelo. Dime que no me quieres y entonces casate con él. Solo fue un susurro pero lo oyo con tanta claridad y otra vez silencio, aunque la mente de Draco no tardo en reconocer aquella voz: Potter. Acomodo su vista a al tenue luz y los vio. Estaban tan cerca. El chico la tenia cogida por los hombros y a esa distancia podría sentir la respiración de la chica, la chica… aquel pelo, aquella figura recortada contra la luz de la chimenea. No había ninguna duda era Hermione, SU Hermione.

¿Pero por que no le decía que no lo quería? Solo tenia que decirle que lo amaba a el, a Draco, e irse de allí. Entonces lo vio, Harry se acerco aun más a ella, maldito Potter, y le robo un beso. 

Mantuvieron la mirada y mientras la acercaba aun más a su cuerpo y susurro:

- Solo dímelo. Dile que no me quieres y entonces casate con él. Pero ella no dijo nada, el silencio parecía eterno. Tenia que aprovechar la duda que había en Hermione, así que se inclino sobre ella y recorrió los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la miel de sus labios y la beso. Hermione notó los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, eran tan diferentes a los de Draco,... tan dulces, tan empalagoso y comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente: cuando conoció a Harry, cuando le dio su primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor...

Draco sintió como los pedazos de su corazón, como si fueran cristales rotos, se le clavaban en el alma. Harry no le robo el beso, Hermione le correspondía totalmente ¿Cuánto duraría aquella tortura? Tal vez solo hubieran pasado unos segundos pero le parecía que  el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Le había traicionado, Hermione no le amaba, no como él la amaba a ella. Sentía que las lagrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos y su dolor gritaba en el silencio de aquel beso. Pero no iba a  llorar, un Malfoy no llora y el volvía a ser un Malfoy. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban:

- Ya he visto bastante. Vamonos

- ¿Seguro? Ahora viene lo mejor.- La sonrisa de satisfacción de su padre era odiosa, pero ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

- Si, seguro. Ya has ganado ¿que más quieres?- dijo con resignación en su voz.

Lucius murmuro para si mismo: yo siempre gano-  algo que Draco no escucho porque en sus oídos solo resonaba el nombre de Hermione y en su cabeza aquel beso Ni siquiera noto como su padre volvió a coger su hombro derecho y se marcharon de la misma forma en que aparecieron, en un total silencio, sin que nada ni nadie advirtiera que habían estado allí.

*************************************************************************

N/A: HOLA!!!!!!!!! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo que tiene como dos partes (es que no me decidía si cortarlo o ponerlo todo en uno). Tal vez haya quedado algo largo, espero que no sea muy pesado.

La canción del capitulo, como todos los personajes de esta historia no son mios sino de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling. La canción es de Bryan Adams y es "Everithing I do I do it for you" (Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti) y la he puesto porque creo que las canciones expresan mucho mejor lo que sienten los personajes ¿no?

Bueno, cada vez las cosas se ponen más difíciles para Draco y Hermione, … pero el verdadero amor puede superar todos los obstáculos ¿no?

Ah! Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mi intento de fic, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! me habéis dado muchos ánimos para seguir: Zoe Granger, J.N.H, Sky*Angeli, Esteffy, FrAtZy-De PoTtEr, Karolyna Silver, Akira Akizuki.

Dejadme reviews y decidme que os parece ¿si?

BESOS

dalloway

26-3-2003


	3. Si tu no estas aquí

****

**_El cielo no entiende_**

****

**_Capitulo 3_**

Tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente durante aquel beso al que se estaba entregando y que cada vez se volvía más apasionado…y de repente … Draco, su sonrisa, su voz …¿qué estaba haciendo? Una fuerza de voluntad que no conocía en ella la separo de Harry:

- Yo, no... no... puedo ..

Harry puso su dedo índice dulcemente en los labios de la chica no dejando que continuara. El silencio entre ellos y la cara de resignación de Harry ya lo decía todo pero aun así le hablo:

- Lo comprendo Herms, pero las dudas no son buenas consejeras y ...

- No Harry. Ya no dudo. Te quiero muchísimo, no sabes cuanto, pero amo a Draco- Sus palabras esta vez eran firmes y su voz no temblaba. Estaba totalmente decidida y ese beso le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Continuo:

- Se que es difícil de entender para ti... y también lo será para Ron porque no conocéis al verdadero Draco. Ron- suspiro profundamente- ¿hablaras con Ron?, …¿se lo dirás por mi?.

- Si es lo que quieres, si. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. 

Hermione sintió en ese momento que todo estaba bien. Por un momento sintió que todo saldría bien, que tenia la posibilidad de ser feliz. Abrazó a Harry y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien, vete Herms.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se acerco al libro abandonado, viejo y bastante grueso que había en un extremo de la mesa. Harry se quedo mirando fijamente aquel libro y recordó haberle preguntado a Ron si seria de Hermione aunque luego recordó como era ella y le pareció imposible que se hubiera olvidado de algo tan valioso para ella como eran los libros. Ahora lo entendía.  La chica se giro una vez más para sonreírle con dulzura mientras tocaba aquel libro y desaparecía.

Callo en el suelo helado. Nunca le había gustado viajar con traslador porque nunca sabes lo que te espera al otro lado, pero Draco decidió que seria mejor así porque ella no conocía el sitio y si no lo conocía no podía aparecerse. Además aun no dominaba la aparición completamente, Draco la aventajaba en eso pues durante años su padre le había dado… una especie de clases particulares en las que además de magia oscura le enseño algunas cosas útiles como la aparición. Se incorporó con dificultad del frío suelo donde había caído, pues estaba realmente agotada y parecía desmejorada. Se notaba que había estado llorando y el poco maquillaje que llevaba se había dispersado por toda su cara. Su pelo estaba totalmente desordenado y la ropa se le había ensuciado un poco con la caída. Una vez en pie, se sacudió la ropa, aun no se había cambiado: llevaba aun la camiseta de tirantes y los shorts con los que solía dormir y con los que había ido a su encuentro con Draco aquella noche. Parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces… 

Levanto la vista examinando el lugar. La oscuridad la inundaba, estaba totalmente abandonado. Se imaginaba algo diferente para su boda…lo que muchas chicas piensan de pequeñas… la boda perfecta. Pero no importaba, lo único importante es que aunque el lugar no fuera perfecto, la persona si lo era… Draco. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Tendría que estar allí ya, su reloj marcaba ya las 2:30 y el silencio era aterrador. Tenía un mal presentimiento ¿y si le había pasado algo con su padre? Y esa oscuridad no ayudaba, así que decidió iluminarla un poco, pero… 

- Perfecto Hermione- se dijo para si misma cuando no encontró nada en sus bolsillos y recordó que cuando llego a la sala común buscando a Harry encendió el fuego de la chimenea con la varita para poder ver mejor los ojos de aquel chico, y luego… la había dejado allí con su túnica. -Estupendo, sin varita, perdida en vete tu a saber donde y… -escucho unos ruidos, como un silbido- con quien. Decidió moverse para ver de donde venia aquel ruido, pensó que si estaba allí atrapada con algo o alguien mejor descubrirlo por si misma que no esperar a que viniera a buscarla, no en vano era una gryffindor. 

Camino un poco tocando con ambas manos la fría y húmeda pared y asegurando cada paso cuando vio un rayo de luz azulada. Levanto la vista y vio una pequeña ventana cerca del techo con el cristal roto por el que pasaban los rayos de la luna y el viento helado silbaba provocando aquel ruido que le hacia estremecerse de arriba a bajo.

Desde luego algo estaba claro: Draco no estaba allí, sentía mucho frío sin su túnica y se sentía sola. Se fue dejando resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazándose a sus rodillas y tiritando. Draco ¿Dónde estas? Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente: Y si no pensaba venir, y si había decidido seguir su destino con su padre… 

Hermione seguía en la misma posición ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Pero el frío le impedía moverse. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado allí la varita podría hacer algún hechizo calefactor, o traer su túnica… Unos pasos la despertaron de sus pensamientos… - ¿Draco?- dijo con un hilo de voz. Nadie respondió pero los pasos seguían acercándose. - ¿Draco… eres tú? No podía ver absolutamente nada. Debería haber pasado bastante tiempo porque la luna ya no estaba en esa rendija para iluminarle. Comenzó a levantarse, ayudándose de ambas manos aunque a su cuerpo le costaba obedecerle, mientras susurraba - por favor que sea él, que sea él.

Sintió una respiración cerca suyo, muy cerca… y luego un susurro:

- Lumos-. Una pequeña luz se hizo en la habitación, dejando ver a Hermione a un hombre alto, parecía fuerte, con una capucha negra que le cubría el cuerpo y el rostro. Hermione intento abrir más los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la débil luz, pero no era suficiente, las sombras cubrían su rostro y era imposible…

- Ya ni siquiera me reconoces… Granger-. Esa voz. Algo se encendió en el corazón de Hermione. 

–Dra- Draco- dijo con dificultad mientras se abalanzo hacia él con tanta fuerza que hizo caer su capucha. Estaba temblando por el frío, el miedo que había pasado al ver aquel hombre vestido así, la alegría de que fuera él. Demasiadas emociones que no le dejaron ver que aquellas sombras aun seguían en su rostro. El también parecía muy cansado porque ni siquiera la rodeo con sus brazos para devolverle el abrazo, sino que solo se quedo allí, quieto, mientras ella lo abrazaba con todas su fuerzas, como si fuera la ultima vez.

- Que bien que estés aquí-dijo un poco más calmada apoyada en el pecho de él y oyendo el ritmo de esos latidos que tan bien conocía. -Cuando llegue.. y no te encontré.. pensé… que- Las lagrimas de alegría resbalaban por sus mejillas y apenas la dejaban hablar. En ese momento algo paso por su cabeza, ¿Cómo la había llamado hacia un momento? ¿Granger? El NUNCA la llamaba así desde que estaban juntos. Es más el ni siquiera la llamaba Hermione, él solo la llamaba Mione.

Aquella voz la volvió a alejar de sus recuerdos retomando la conversación:

- ¿Qué pensabas cuando no me viste?

- No se… ya sabes… como fuiste a ver a Lucius… no se que te podría haber hecho o dicho…

- ¿Qué más da lo que me dijera? ¿Dudabas de mi? ¿Dudabas de mi amor por ti? Creía que confiabas en mi como yo en ti- dijo recalcando esas palabras como si en cada una le fuera la vida. - Por cierto, ¿que tal con Potter?- dijo como quien se le ocurre de pronto un tema o como quien habla del tiempo. 

Hermione lo observo con atención pero su mirada era inexpresiva…  ¿que había querido decir con eso de la confianza?. Ella claro que confiaba en él

- Con Harry… Se lo tomo bastante bien, creo que lo ha comprendido y que lo aceptara con el tiempo. Además esta noche, en cierta manera, me ha ayudado abrir los ojos

El rostro del chico cambió de la inexpresión a una furia contenida. 

- Bueno.. y tu con tu padre…- dijo poco apoco, cuidando cada palabra, pues le daba algo de miedo preguntar.

- No te ha dado la bienvenida a la familia – dijo conservando algo de su ironía - pero sabes que, yo también he comprendido muchas cosas esta noche. También he abierto los ojos.

 Hermione no sabía a que se refería, pero prefirió no seguir la conversación en esa dirección ya que Draco estaba algo raro. Pensó que era normal, seguramente habría discutido con su padre, así que pensó que era mejor continuar con lo que de verdad importaba :su boda. Miro a su alrededor pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba decidió preguntar al chico de ojos grises:

 - ¿Y el cura?- dijo distraída mientras aun entornaba los ojos a su alrededor.

- No hay ningún cura Estamos solos- dijo él mirándola fijamente para ver cual era sui reacción

Otras veces le había encantado oír eso de los labios de Draco: "estamos solos" en la forma en que  él lo decía, de forma tan provocadora, con esa mirada que insinuaba tantas cosas y acercándose lentamente a sus labios mientras la rodeaba con fuerza y recorría cada centímetro de su piel ... Pero ahora era diferente. Su tono era intimidante, Hermione no entendía nada y los ojos del rubio no la ayudaban.

- Draco.. no te entiendo… 

- Vaya, vaya. Quien lo diría-. El tono de su voz cada vez era más frió y agresivo. -La sabelotodo de Hogwarts no entiende algo tan sencillo como eso. Se acercó un poco más a ella haciendo que  retrocediera desconfiada ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? Este no era el Draco que conocía y amaba… 

- Deja que te explique. Ha sido divertido, de veras, mientras duro. - De repente una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios. - Con tu ayuda he conseguido romper en pedazos lo más grande de Potter, su corazón. Ni siquiera la peor de las maldiciones le habría lastimado de esta forma o me equivoco… puedo imaginar su cara cuando le dijiste que me amabas. 

- Entonces…- no podía creer lo que oía, no quería seguir escuchando aquello pero quería seguir porque pensó que en algún momento despertaría de aquella pesadilla. -Lo nuestro, las promesas, lo de esta noche…- dijo con un hilo de voz

- Lo nuestro… –dijo mientras cambiaba su varita de mano dejando ver mejor su rostro ensombrecido. – Lo nuestro… bueno solo tenia dos opciones o me acercaba al pobretón o a ti y como comprenderás con el no me lo hubiera pasado tan bien en nuestros encuentros como contigo. Y lo de esta noche... era el final perfecto ¿no crees? Ya veo los titulares: "La novia de Potter se fuga para casarse con su peor enemigo"

- ¿To-todo e-era men-mentira? – sentía que le costaba incluso respirar, no le llegaba suficiente oxigeno. En otros tiempos hubiera abofeteado a ese condenado Malfoy que… la había… utilizado. Pero ahora se sentía vacía, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, sentía que caía al vacío.

Draco se giro, dándole la espalda, sin responder a su pregunta: 

- Creo que aquí ya no tengo nada más que hacer. 

- No te vayas, por favor no me dejes- susurró para ella misma suplicando que el la oyera, se girara y …

**_"No quiero estar sin ti,  
si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire.  
no quiero estar así,  
si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie."_**

**_  
_**Pero el chico empezó a caminar alejándose al mismo tiempo que se alejaba la luz…

- Por favor Draco, yo, yo...te quiero…- murmuro

**_"Si tu no estas aqui no se  
que diablos hago amandote   
si tu no estas aqui sabras  
que no va a entender por que te vas  
No quiero estar sin ti,  
si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño.  
No quiero andar así,  
latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño"_**

El chico avanzaba pesadamente como si cada paso le costara muchísimo esfuerzo cuando de repente se paro unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para la chica dejando entrar una pequeña esperanza en el corazón de Hermione.

- Ah! se me olvidaba-dijo sin girarse -creo que esto es tuyo. Y arrojo al suelo sin ni siquiera mirarla la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha provocando intensos destellos de luz al impactar en el mismo suelo en el que se había dejado caer Hermione. La chica cerró los ojos porque no podía soportar aquella la luz tan intensa pero cuando los volvió a abrir… el ya no estaba. 

  
**_"Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo,  
lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño.  
Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez,  
tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso".  
  
_**

Se arrastro por el suelo y cogió su varita para irse. Pero no pudo llegar al traslador, ni siquiera lo intento.  Solo se  quedó allí en el suelo tendida, llorando, llorando…

**_"No te vayas nunca porque...  
No puedo estar sin ti,  
si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire"_**

************************************************************************

Continuará…

N/A ¿Como puedo poner cosas tan tristes? Espero que me digáis que os parece ¿vale? si os gusta, si lo odiáis… 

Pero tranquilos que no los haré sufrir mucho más (solo un poquito "porque no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que los has perdido" )

La canción de este capitulo es "Si tu no estas aquí" y es de Luz Casal espero que os guste (creo que pega muy bien con lo que siente Hermione cuando Draco se va)

Muchas gracias a frank_malfoy, Ale, Karolina silver, Lora chang, Maggie_felton, GaBrIeLa, Elyana Black por todos los reviews, de verdad me animan mucho a continuar la historia. 

BESOS

Dalloway


	4. Corazón de cristal

**_El cielo no entiende_**

****

**_Capitulo 4_**

Los rayos de sol ya iluminaban toda la sala común de Gryffindor y en la chimenea se podían ver solo una pequeña parte de las cenizas que quedarían de aquella noche. En eso una voz intentaba llamar la atención de su amigo.

- Harry

Pero parecía realmente imposible.

- Harry

O se había cambiado de nombre o se había vuelto completamente sordo. Decidió que solo había una manera de averiguarlo, así que se acercó sigilosamente a él, se inclino quedando cerca de su oído, pero ni siquiera así el gryffindor notó su presencia. Cargó sus pulmones con todo el aire que le fue posible y lo liberó en el oído del joven: 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!

El chico de pelo azabache se levanto sobresaltado del sillón en que se había quedado toda la noche, toda la larga noche. Miro a su alrededor todavía alerta por el grito, dándose cuenta por fin de la presencia de su amigo pelirrojo y de la sonrisa que le acompañaba.

- Gracias por dejarme sordo Ron

- No hay de que amigo-le dijo divertido el chico pelirrojo observando a Harry de arriba a abajo-. Vaya, te veo…realmente…horrible. Estas hecho un desastre. A ver, déjame adivinar: aun llevas la ropa de ayer- dijo viendo que su amigo aun llevaba los colores dorado y escarlata del entrenamiento d el anoche anterior-.Se nota que no has dormido nada y tampoco he visto a Hermione por aquí esta mañana ¿Qué hicisteis anoche, eh?- dijo pícaramene.

Anoche… ¿ya había amanecido? Harry miro los primeros rayos de sol mientras se rascaba los ojos aun medio cerrados. Solo se acordaba de que Hermione se había ido y luego él…simplemente se quedo allí. Pensando en ella. Solo con eso se le  hacia un nudo en el estomago, al oír ese nombre en boca de Ron sintió como sus piernas no le respondían y al mismo tiempo deseaba salir huyendo de allí, escapar lejos donde nadie le encontrara y nadie se la recordara.  Al fin decidió hablarle a su amigo para que no continuara por ahí.

- Ron…

- Si vale Harry. Ya lo se, son cosas de pareja -hizo una breve pausa-… así que quiero todos los detalles- dijo arqueando una ceja.

A estas horas ya estaría…casada. No lo podía creer. Le parecía que hacia apenas unos días aun eran aquellos niños que se encontraron en el tren, que se lo contaban todo o … bueno, casi todo. Entonces recordó: "¿hablaras con Ron?, …¿se lo dirás por mi?" "Claro Herms, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti".

- Harry…- Ron movió la mano delante de los ojos, de aquellos ojos tan verdes y profundos, pero no hubo respuesta. Pensó para si mismo que no estaba seguro de querer enamorarse, dicen que el amor es ciego pero por lo visto también es sordo. - Esta bien-dijo casi en un susurro. Con determinación, se acerco a su amigo, se inclino un poco a su oído ya que  aun era más alto que Harry, aunque solo unos centímetros.

- Ni se te ocurra Ron- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atrás y adelantándose a las intenciones del pelirrojo.

- Buenos reflejos. No si por algo eres buscador, no como ese idiota de Malfoy  que no vería ni a un elefante…

Ron siguió hablando pero Harry en su mente había dejado de escucharle y lo había cambiado a su amigo por sus pensamientos. Pensaba para si mismo que su amigo tenia un don, quien sino podría haberle mencionado los dos nombres que menos quería oír esa mañana en menos de cinco minutos. Ese era Ron sin duda, no había nadie tan inoportuno: primero habla de Hermione, luego de Malfoy, …como si no tuviera otro tema recién levantado que Malfoy. ¿Por qué no hablara del desayuno como hace siempre?

- … y no entiendo como puede estar en el equipo, ni con todo el oro del mundo por que…

Ron seguía hablando de Malfoy 

- …..es que no hay mayor idiota en la faz de la Tierra…

De repente paro en seco

- Harry… ¿me escuchas?

- Eh…-dudo un momento- esto… si Ron- dijo finalmente, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza y añadió desganado.- Has dicho que Malfoy es un idiota engreído y malcriado ¿no?

- Si, en resumen. Pero bueno, con todo esto me ha entrado hambre, bajemos a desayunar ¿vale? .

- Si ahora bajamos, pero Ron tengo que hablarte de algo

- ¿No puede ser mientras desayunamos? Mi estomago no responde, y además Hermione debe estar esperándonos, aunque si habéis pasado toda la noche… a lo mejor estará durmiendo – dijo con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar a Harry

Pero este estaba lejos de sonrojarse. Era ahora o nunca, debía decírselo

- Veras Ron, es de Herms precisamente de quien quiero hablarte- dijo con un tono de voz grave que Ron en seguida notó. Era extraño que Potter hablará en ese tono si no era que había pasado algo.

- Esta bien, dime- le dijo encarando a su amigo- aunque ya sabes que no soy muy buen consejero para las relaciones de pareja. Si no fíjate en Parvati y yo que nos tiramos todo el día discutiendo.. aunque las reconciliaciones son lo mejor ¿sabes?...

- Ron!!

- ¿¿¿Que??? 

Por Dios santo, con lo que le estaba costando solo le faltaba que Ron lo interrumpiera cuando conseguía empezar porque la verdad es que lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar el tema.

- No se trata de un consejo de pareja- reunió todas sus fuerzas para unir varias palabras y formar esta frase-. Porque no hay ya ninguna pareja.

- No entiendo a donde quieres ir a parar Harry- no podía ser cierto Harry había insinuado que…

- Si lo has entendido Ron. Hermione y yo ya no somos pareja

Ron no podía creerlo, la pareja más popular de Hogwarts, la más envidiada incluso por él.. 

- Pero vosotros dos… seguro que lo arregláis Harry. Habla con ella, yo hablare con ella si lo prefieres,  no te preocupes.

- No Ron. Se acabo. Unas cosas empiezan y otras acaban. No hay más, solo aceptarlo. 

- No te estarás rindiendo Harry Potter-dijo seriamente ante el tono de resignación del niño que vivió. -¿Como estas tan seguro de que ha acabado? 

- Estoy seguro… porque Hermione se ha enamorado de otro.

Ron no podía articular palabra aunque estaba desando saber más 

- ¿De… de quien?- pregunto con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que con miedo de herir aun más a Harry

"Solo espero que no le de un ataque" pensó el chico de oro antes de decir muy pausadamente:

- Con Malfoy

- Creo que no te he oído bien. Me ha parecido oír con Malfoy

No tenia fuerzas para repetirlo así que simplemente lo miro a los ojos, clavando el verde en  el azul de su compañero. La respuesta no se hizo esperar

- ¡¡¡¡Co-con ese idiota engreído!!!! –el tono de voz era cada vez más elevado. Si seguía así despertaría a toda la torre y eso ya sería demasiado para él, tener que dar explicaciones de donde y con quien estaba su novia, su exnovia no entraba en sus planes más inmediatos.

- Calmate Ron

- ¡¡¡¡QUE ME CALME!!! ¡¡¡QUE ME CALME!!! Pero sabes lo que estas diciendo-añadió suavizando un poco su voz. -¿Con el mismo Malfoy que la ha insultado desde que aprendió a hablar? ¿con ese hurón botador que…

Harry suspiro. Sabia que la lista de insultos era larga, no en vano siete años insultándolo dan para mucho y eso no era más que el comienzo. Estaba cansado y no tenía suficiente ánimo para quedarse allí ni para hacerle callar, así que creyó que lo mejor sería interrumpirlo:

- Ron, me voy a cambiar de ropa, bajare directamente para ir a clase

Ron sintió una punzada en el corazón al notar la tristeza con la que hablaba Harry ¿Cómo no la había notado antes? No entendía como se podía considerar su mejor amigo y no haber visto antes porque estaba así Harry y el que le había insinuado que habría pasado la noche con Hermione. 

Observó como Harry empezaba a caminar despacio hacia las escaleras, muy despacio como si le doliera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, peor que si le hubieran dado una gran paliza. Tenía que decirle algo aunque no tuviera idea de que, solo para que supiera que lo apoyaba en todo como lo había apoyado Harry a él durante estos siete años.

- Harry- el moreno se giró con pesadez cuando ya estaba en el primero de los escalones

- ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir…- Ron no encontraba que decir o como decirlo, realmente nunca había sido bueno con las palabras ni los consejos, la que tenía ese don era Hermione.

            - Lo se Ron- dijo Harry comprendiendo perfectamente a su amigo. He tenido días mejores. Solo necesito cambiarme y lavarme un poco la cara. Nos vemos luego- dijo el chico intentando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa pero le fue imposible. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer otra vez así que se giró y comenzó a subir mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

- Como quieras, pero sabes que estaré aquí,… para cualquier cosa – dijo un poco más alto para que Harry aun le oyera.

Harry le escucho y se lo agradeció en silencio, en el mismo silencio en que llegó a la habitación. Camino con la cabeza agachada para ocultar las lagrimas y fue directamente al lavabo cerrando de un portazo sin dar los buenos días a sus compañeros que ya iban a bajar a desayunar.

- Vaya humor Harry- dijo Dean al que Harry casi había tirado al entrar.

- Que tú también tengas un buen día- añadió  Seamus  con enfado mientras salían de la habitación de los chicos. 

Una vez dentro aseguró la puerta del baño aunque sabía que no hacia falta, pues estaba solo en la habitación. Dean, Seamus y Ron ya iban camino del gran comedor y  Neville… no estaba seguro de que hubiera dormido ni siquiera porque la noche anterior tuvo que ir a cumplir un nuevo castigo gracias a la gentileza del profesor Snape. 

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por su joven rostro y alzó la vista para contemplar su reflejo fijamente. Estaba totalmente demacrado y horrible, tal y como le había dicho Ron. 

Se miro atentamente a través de las sucias lentes: los ojos rojos e hinchados en vez de alegres y vivaces y además los enmarcaban una ojeras que demostraban que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, por no hablar  del pelo totalmente desordenado aunque eso no fuera una novedad en él. Estaba completamente pálido,  sentía nauseas y una gran angustia.

Y su interior no era mucho mejor. Le inundaban la tristeza, la decepción, y en ese momento un sentimiento de intenso odio y rabia le supero, la rabia de haber perdido lo que más amaba, lo único que amaba y con esa furia golpeo con sus puños su propia imagen haciendo añicos el fino cristal. 

El espejo quedó partido en tantos o más pedazos que su corazón y quedo extendido por todo el suelo. Bajo la vista y aun podía verse reflejado en los diversos trozos pero ahora su imagen se veía teñida de un color rojo oscuro, casi granate. No tardo en darse cuenta de que gotas del mismo color  caían sobre los cristales rotos y observo sus manos encontrando la procedencia de las mismas. Se había cortado sin darse cuenta al intentar borrar su imagen de aquel cruel espejo y ni siquiera había notado el dolor, tal vez los cortes, aunque había varios, no eran lo suficientemente profundos. Miró de nuevo a los afilados trozos de cristal y nuevamente a sus manos pero esta vez centró su atención en sus  muñecas aun sin señales….

*******************************************************************************

Continuará…

N/A: Poz ya esta otro capitulo. Este capitulo esta centrado en como se siente Harry (es que me da mucha pena porque es mi otra pareja favorita, soy fanática HHm y DHm) y lo he hecho también para que saliera Ron, que tenia la pobrecillo un poco abandonado y también me cae muy bien aunque en este fic no saldrá mucho.

Creo que estoy en una fase un poco dramática ¿verdad? no se si ir hacia un final dramático o feliz ¿qué pensáis?

Sobretodo GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron reviews: lora chang, Akira Akizuki, Karolyna Silver, Maggie _felton,  me subís mucho la moral de verdad y me animáis a seguir escribiendo porque una es un poco novata y no sabe si gusta o no.

Ya no me enrollo más, solo dejadme ReWiEwS  please, para decirme vuestra opinión.

BESOS

dalloway


	5. No juegues conmigo

**_El cielo no entiende_**

**_Capitulo 5_**

Finalmente fijo la vista en los trozos de espejo repartidos por el suelo y se fue dejando caer, sentía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni nada por lo que seguir. 

- Harry ¿estas ahí?

Esa voz le saco de su trance e intentó parecer lo más calmado posible pero no le salían las palabras para contestarle. Pensó que no volvería nadie a la habitación, pero no había contado con Neville.

- Pensé que no saldría nunca de aquel infierno. Toda la noche recogiendo ingredientes en ese bosque –murmuraba el chico. –Venga Harry, cojo los libros para pociones y nos vamos que si no llegaré tarde y no será porque a ese amargado le hagan falta razones para castigarme –hizo una breve pausa recordando la estupidez por la que le había castigado esta vez. - ¿Pasa algo Harry?-dijo esta vez el chico algo más preocupado porque no recibía contestación. –Se que estas ahí, Ron me ha dicho que te avisara que si no bajas en menos de cinco minutos subiría y te sacaría a las buenas o a las malas –dijo recordando las palabras del pelirrojo cuando se lo había encontrado en los pasillos, aunque no sabia el porque del encierro de Harry. – Como quieras Harry –dijo finalmente abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si, si algo tenia claro es que no quería ganarse otro castigo. 

El chico de pelo azabache reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Neville. Ron, siempre se preocupaba por él. Era el hermano que siempre le hubiera gustado tener y que nunca tuvo. El hermano que le hubiera gustado encontrar en su primo en vez de ese monstruo egoísta y malcriado. Gracias a él tenía una familia, la familia Weasley que le habían aceptado como uno más, con los que pasaba el verano que no podía pasar con Sirius. Sirius… se preocupaba tanto por él arriesgándose a ir a visitarle cuando sabia que si lo cogían le darían inmediatamente el beso… era el mejor padrino que nadie podría querer….

Tenía gente a su alrededor que le querían, le querían muchísimo y Hermione aun le quería, aunque no de la forma que el desearía pero sabia que seguiría apoyándole en todo. Le dolería verla de nuevo, pero le dolería infinitas veces más no volver a verla jamás. Mientras lo pensaba, se levanto del suelo  y con un leve movimiento de la varita acompañado de las palabras "_Reparo"_, hizo que todos aquellos trozos volvieran a encajar. 

***

El pelirrojo estaba en la entrada a las frías mazmorras donde dentro de poco comenzarían una de las clases que más le castigo. El pobre odiaba. Seamus y Dean conversaban animadamente y aunque les había extrañado el comportamiento de Harry se habían tragado una tonta excusa que Ron les había dado. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían de que Herm le había dejado pero supuso que Harry preferiría que fuese tarde. 

Hacia ya algunos minutos que había visto a Neville salir de allí, de dejarle a Snape todo lo que había recogido durante la noche y le había pedido que cuando entrara en la habitación avisará a Harry. Se estaba retrasando y se impacientaba. Buscó con la vista a los causantes de todo pero no había ni rastro de ellos: Malfoy no estaba entre todo aquel grupito verde y plateado de un rincón, aunque si lo estaban sus dos guardaespaldas…ni tampoco estaba por allí Hermione. Supuso que llegarían los dos juntos, al fin y al cabo eso era la normal en una pareja ¿no? Y… eso es lo que eran ahora, ¿no?

Pero quien más le inquietaba era Harry, que seguía sin llegar, no tenía buenos presentimientos, así que se dio media vuelta sin despedirse de los demás gryffindor y comenzó a correr deshaciendo sus pasos para ir a buscarle, pero algo le impidió el paso chocando contra él. 

- Sr. Weasley ¿Dónde cree que va tan rápido? ¿No querría saltarse su primera clase del día, verdad?

- No…, yo…, vera profesor…es que… hay un problema.

- ¿Y eso me importa por…? 

Pensó para si que esta vez Snape estaba más desagradable de lo normal y eso que había podido amargarle toda la noche al pobre Neville

- Entre inmediatamente – dijo señalándole al entrada a las mazmorras sin dejarle tiempo a replicar.

En ese momento llegó Neville corriendo pero para la preocupación de Ron, Harry no le acompañaba y ante la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo solo le susurro al pasar por su lado "ni siquiera me contesto".

"Espero que no haga ninguna locura" se dijo para si mismo mientras entraba y se dirigía hacia las ultimas filas que estaban totalmente desiertas pues sus dos compañeros de pupitre no estaban. Al pasar cruzó la mirada con aquellos ojos grises de la primera fila, que le devolvieron la mirada con una mueca de asco y decepción mezclados, porque no la encontró. La estaba buscando. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, la buscaba como el sol busca a la luna cada mañana y no la encuentra. Sus ojos le siguieron clavados en la espalda del pelirrojo hasta ver como ocupaba su lugar de siempre y comprobar que estaba el solo. Ella no estaba ye so la extraño muchísimo ella nunca llegaba tarde a una clase.

Pero… ¿dónde estaba Potter? El pobretón era como la sombra de Potter e incluso cuando salía Potter con Hermione siempre iba el trío, no los dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. No hacia falta atar más cabos. Tampoco los había visto en el desayuno y después del maldito beso que vio seguramente estarían amaneciendo juntos. Los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero a ella más que nadie porque había jugado con él tan descaradamente. Ahora, en esos momentos, mientras el se consumía ella estaría en sus brazos, la besaría, la acariciaría…. Al menos pensaba que las palabras que le dijo aquella noche le habrían dolido, la habrían destrozado pero por lo visto le había destrozado más a el decirlas que a ella escucharlas. Algo le quemaba por dentro, debía alejar aquellas visiones. Potter y ella fundidos en uno solo. Algo le hizo despertar, parecía que Snape había alzado el tono de voz

- Al menos podrían mantener silencio en mi clase y simular que prestan atención. Así tal vez aprendan tanto, aunque ustedes al menos se han presentado…no como otros. Sr. Weasley ¿porque tan solo?

Los minutos pasaban tan despacio para Ron, aun faltaba una hora y media, 90 eternos minutos para que acabara su clase y pudiera ver que había pasado con Harry… y en el fondo con Hermione. También le preocupaba que no hubiera llegado con su supuesto novio ¿tal vez querían guardarlo en secreto? Entonces oyó al profesor como un eco, sin saber que responder pues no había oído la pregunta.

- Eh...esto… - su cabeza daba miles de vueltas intentando encontrar una repuesta valida para cualquiera que fuese la pregunta que había hecho

- Veo que estamos un poco espesos esta mañana. Por casualidad no sabrá nada de porque la pareja más empalagosa de Hogwarts- dijo con malicia- han decidido que van sobrados para venir a mi clase. ¿Verdad?

- No se encontraban bien profesor- dijo soltando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y poniendose aun más rojo si eso era posible. 

- No me diga eso-dijo fingiendo falsa consternación. Nuestra gran celebridad… enferma y también comparte la enfermedad con su novia. Eso es compartirlo todo, que tierno- dijo arquendo una ceja. -Espero que no sea nada grave porque así podrán cumplir mi castigo los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Castigo? ¿tres? ¿por qué? –reacciono Ron

- ¡Porque Sr. Weasley! Usted cree que nací ayer –contesto lleno de ira que fue sustituyendo poco a poco por su habitual tono sarcástico. -Mentir es un don, igual que el de las pociones y siento decirle que usted no ha nacido con ninguno de los dos. Los espero esta noche en mi despacho, a las nueve en punto. Bien y ahora continuemos con los ingredientes de la poción para…

El gran portón de las mazmorras se abrió chirriando como hacia siempre. Era realmente imposible entrar sigilosamente sin ser notado

- Vaya, vaya… Sr. Potter. Demos gracias al cielo por su rápida e inesperada recuperación.

La cara de Harry era de total confusión. Se esperaba una gran bronca por parte de Snape y un castigo aun mayor.

- Así podrá asistir a el castigo que les tengo preparados. Ah y no me de las gracias, todo ha sido cortesía del Sr. Weasley.

El castigo ya había llegado. Seguía siendo el mismo Snape, no había duda.

- ¿Y ahora podré continuar con mi clase o la Srta. Granger entrara y me interrumpirá en cuanto comience de nuevo?

Harry no sabia que responder. ¿Hermione no había ido a clase? Eso si era raro.

- ¿Se piensa quedar ahí parado todo el santo día, Potter? Siéntese- dijo mientras Harry visualizaba a Ron y se dirigía hacia su pupitre. –No, no tan deprisa, mire, justo al lado del Sr. Malfoy hay un sitio libre- indicándole la primera fila donde extrañamente Malfoy se sentaba sin sus dos gorilas.

Miró al sitio vacío y luego a Snape comprendiendo que no había otra opción así que se sentó en aquel sitio sin ni siquiera mirar a Malfoy, no sabría si podría enfrentarlo.

Perfecto, nada podía ir peor. Pero ¿porque Hermione no ocupaba ese sitio?. Miro hacia Ron ahora que, el profesor les había dejado la ultima media hora para preparar la poción que les había enseñado durante la clase. Hermione no estaba en esa clase, y el quería saber donde estaba, necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Me hablas a mi Potter?

- ¿A quien sino Malfoy?

- Pues vigila ese tono y muestra más respeto cara rajada. ¿Dónde esta quien?

- ¿Cómo que quien? ¿Qué paso ayer Malfoy?

- Eso mejor dímelo tú

- Ya has hecho bastante ¿no crees? así que no juegues conmigo maldito hijo de…- Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en ese momento iba a coger a Draco por el cuello pero se le adelanto y lo cogió a él

- ¡No!. No juegues tú conmigo Potter. Nadie juega conmigo, te enteras porque te advierto que tengo muy mal perder. 

Estaba asfixiando a Harry pero este dejaba mientras seguía hablando, a lo mejor conseguiría aclarar algo, a lo mejor le decía porque Hermione no estaba allí. 

- ¡Sr. Malfoy! Suelte a Potter inmediatamente. - Snape llevaba un buen rato mirando la escena, al igual que el resto de la clase,  esperando el desenlace pero decidió que era hora de frenarla cuando vio que Potter no opuso resistencia, que no se la devolvía y que de todo aquello no podría quitarle puntos a gryffindor. Aunque aun así lo haría

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

Pero ninguno de ellos le respondió, ni siquiera que miraban.

- Esta bien, 50 puntos menos para gryffindor por empezar la pelea. –las voces de los gryffindors se oian murmurar por toda la sala. Y cállense si no quieren que sean el doble. Y en cuanto a usted  sr. Potter tendrá otro castigo. Será el fin de semana que iban a Hogsmeade.

Aunque pareciera una tortura debería castigar también a su alumno, si le no interviene de seguro lo hubiera asfixiado completamente. 

- Sr. Malfoy usted tampoco ira a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Cumplirá la detención con Potter. 

Y ahora acaben las pociones en los diez minutos que les quedan y quiero que me presenten un informe de 20 cm sobre lo que explicado hoy: ingredientes, elaboración, efectos secundarios, aplicaciones…

***

Aun le daba vueltas a lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Parecía que era sincero, odioso pero sincero y que no tenia idea de donde estaba ella. Y eso que había visto en sus ojos… era dolor, celos… No entendía nada. Por fin acabaron esos diez minutos y salio disparado hacia el final de la clase llevándose a su amigo a rastras antes de que Snape le retuviera por cualquier cosa.

Ron no le dio tiempo a reaccionar pero decidió seguirle hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban ya en la sala común en vez de en el aula de transformaciones que era su siguiente clase. 

- ¿Qué …?

- ¿Has visto a … Hermione en el desayuno?

- No pensé que estaría con él. Ya sabes – aun le costaba decir esos dos nombres juntos sin que le dieran arcadas. 

- Si yo también. Pero el me ha dicho que no la ha visto

- ¿Y tú le crees?

- Si, no me preguntes porque. Creo que ha pasado algo. Vamos a buscarla.

- Pero ¿dónde?

- No tengo ni idea, empezaremos por donde se fue ayer

- ¿Qué se fue? ¿Adónde? ¿ no me habías dicho nada de que se fuera?

- Lo se, es una larga historia. Ya te la explicare por el camino –replico el chico de pelo oscuro mientras tocaba el hombro del pelirrojo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tocaba aquel viejo libro, donde la había visto por ultima vez.

**********************************************************************

N/A: ya se que he tardado muchísimo, pero es que este capitulo me salio bastante, bastante mal (estoy perdiendo la inspiración por momentos ) y  necesitaba que saliera Snape y que los castigara (se pueden descubrir muchas cosas en un castigo…) 

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic: lora chang, Karolyna Silver, duendezilla, Gabriela, Elyana Black

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, tomatazos, proposiciones, opiniones me dejais un review, si?

BeSoS

dalloway


End file.
